Seekers of the Past
by FrownieFlubbs
Summary: Skyler is a new Pokemon trainer, trying to pursue her dream of being a Champion. But along the way, her father goes missing and will she choose to save him? Or accept the fact that he might be dead and make him proud?


**Hey guys, my first Pokemon trainer fan fic! Hope you enjoy it! Before you start reading, I would like to tell you the summary of this story first of all in case you have made a HUGE mistake of clicking my story (hope you didn't...Oh and by the way, this is the FULL summary because there wasn't any more space to write the full one *sigh*.): **_**Skyler is a new Pokemon trainer, trying to pursue her dream of beating the Elite Four and being a Pokemon Champion. As she ventures, she learns more than meets the eye: Meeting enemies, choosing the correct allies and the horrors of the past. But along the way, her father goes missing and she starts to lose hope in everything, she has to choose whether she will hold off her dream and save her father or just accept the fact that he might be dead and make him proud... **_**Now enjoy the story! Please review if you have any feedback!**

Chapter 1: Choosing a lifetime partner

A girl with long light brown curly hair that was tied into a ponytail, slowly walked towards the sliding glass door. The two doors opened automatically as soon as she stepped under the censor above and she gulped when she took a step inside the room, _Stay brave, stay brave!_, up ahead of her after she turned the corner, was a lady with light brown hair as well who was in her middle ages, she wore a long professor coat and she smiled when she saw me. In front of her was a round table which had three red Pokeballs on it, "Um...I would like to be a Pokemon trainer..." murmured the girl, she blushed in embarrassment and just shuffled her feet on the ground

"Oh yes indeed! We have been expecting a few people to come here today and luckily you are the first one! So you get to choose the Pokemon that you would like before the others get here! But first of all, what is your name?" asked the professor

"Sk-Skyler ma'am." replied the girl, Skyler. The professor nodded and gave her a huge smile

"My name is Professor Juniper. Ok enough of that, let's get you started. Ok so in front of you," she gestured with her hands and put her hand on top of the one to her right, "are three Pokeballs. The one my hand is on is the grass type Pokemon named: Snivy. The one in the middle is Tepig, the fire type Pokemon, and last but not least, Oshawott; the water type Pokemon." Skyler's eyes twitched a bit as she stared at the three Pokeballs

"I-I don't really know which one to choose...I mean...They all have their advantages and disadvantages but..." she sighed and leaned over and stared at them closely. Suddenly all three of them started shaking and wiggling on the spot

"Ooh! Looks like they want to come out of their shells!" grinned professor Juniper. She grabbed two of the Pokeballs in one hand and the last one in her other hand and threw them in the air. The Pokeballs opened and out came three Pokemon: Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. They all stood still and gave a little calm smile to Skyler. Skyler's eyes widened in amazement

"Wow...That was so cool! I've seen trainers send out their Pokemon on the TV but never in real life! Like...Right in front of me!" she exclaimed. Professor Juniper nodded and bent down and patted the three Pokemon gently on the head

"This should make make it a tad easier...So which one are you going to pick? Remember, this Pokemon will be your lifetime partner so choose wisely." Skyler thought for awhile, _Maybe...maybe I think...Well, I do like fire type Pokemon so I'll go with T-, _suddenly she heard the glass doors slide open and she turned around to see two kids her age, charging towards the three Pokemon and shoving each other,

"Hi there! You must be our other new trainers! What are your na-"

"I dibs Snivy!"

"I dibs Tepig!" they both yelled. They were probably brothers and sisters because they looked alike. They both turned towards Skyler and the girl stuck her tongue out

"You get that stupid dumb water Pokemon. Too bad!" she sneered. Skyler fumed and her face turned bright red

"I was here first!" she blurted. The girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms

"Whatever. You don't look fit enough to even _be_ a Pokemon trainer. You should just leave this place and let us do all the work for you. Our parents are like, the _best_ Pokemon trainers in the whole of Unova region. How about you?" Skyler gulped and hesitated. After a while the girl gave a tiny nod

"I thought so. C'mon, Chris! Let's take our new partners out of here." the boy, Chris, nodded

"Yeah! Let's get out of here and begin our adventure, Cathy!" the twins bent down and snatched the Snivy and Tepig off the ground and immediately, both of the Pokemon started to squeal. Professor Juniper started to sweat and quickly tried to stop them

"Don't do that! They might-!" all of a sudden, vines started sprouting out of Snivy and they wrapped around Cathy who was holding the Snivy. She screamed as the vines started to tighten around her. Oshawott shrieked helplessly and tried to stop Snivy but he couldn't. Professor Juniper took a Pokeball and clicked the button in the middle but instead of sending Snivy back, it send Tepig back. She took another one and finally it sent back Snivy. The vines disappeared and Cathy nearly collapsed to the ground, she started wheezing and coughing and her brother came to her and started comforting her

"It's ok Cathy! They are back in their Pokeballs." he whispered. Cathy screamed at his face

"They better be! Or I'm telling Mama!" she spun around and faced the professor

"And hand over our Pokemon! We're out of here!" Professor Juniper handed both of the Pokeballs to Cathy and Chris and they snatched it out of her hand

"But how about your Pokemon Trainer ID-"

"Who cares about that? Let's go Chris!" Chris stuttered and nodded and they both rushed out. Professor Juniper sighed and leaned against the table

"Well, at least I have a kid who doesn't do that...Now then, sorry but we only have the Oshawott left so...I'm afraid you'll have to take him." Oshawott waddled towards Skyler's feet and brushed against her leg. She giggled and smiled

"Looks like he likes you a lot! I think he is definitely the right one for you." Skyler nodded and picked up Oshawott and held him between her arms

"I'm going to name you...Jet." she said and touched Oshawott's tiny nose which made him wriggle in excitement

"Ok then! Here is your trainer ID card, and the Pokedex. The Pokedex will allow you to automatically record all the Pokemon you have seen and captured. There are other tools that you will be able to obtain along your adventure. But for now, you should go ahead and explore the world of Pokemon!" exclaimed Professor Juniper. Skyler grinned

"Thank you professor!" and she ran out of the lab and into the fresh warm air. Skyler lowered Oshawott to the ground and took out the Pokeball

"Come back Oshawott!" she said and clicked the Pokeball. Oshawott became a stream of light and returned back to the ball.

**How do you like it so far? Hope you enjoyed it! Many more interesting things will be coming soon! Please review!**


End file.
